marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lights (A!)
"Lights" is the eleventh episode of Assemble!'s Season Four and the eighty-fourth episode overall. Plot -How is Hogun holding? - Fandral asked. -He is getting better and better… - Eir nodded, looking at the Warriors Three member. -Howev'r, he cannot get out of the cubicle yet. - -We understand that. - Volstagg smiled. -How art thou, cater-cousin? - Fandral asked Hogun, who looked up at them. -Lest I fine. - -I am fain. - The Dashing smiled. Suddenly, they heard a crash somewhere in the Realm. -We ne'd to go see what betid. - Volstagg looked at his blonde friend. The two Warriors Three ran to where the sound came from and they found a Frost Giant right in front of them. -What?! - Fandral asked, not believing his eyes. -Is this Loki’s fault?! - -Absolutely not! - Loki shook his head from behind the two Asgardians. -This is sorcery, but not mine. - -Then whose?! - Volstagg asked. -How do you expect me to know, Voluminous? - -Because you are usually the one behind all this. - -Oh, I am flattered! - Loki smirked, grabbing his dagger and throwing it at the Jotun. Valkyrie, Sif and Balder were riding on Aragorn towards the castle when they found Dark Elves in one of the open areas. -Ladies, keep on riding towards the castle! I will face these Dark Elves! - The Brave said, jumping off the horse. -Balder! - Sif exclaimed, looking back at her friend, but Valkyrie kept on riding, entering the castle. Thor’s brother got his sword out of his scabbard and started battling the Dark Elves, helping himself with his photokinesis. Once the Dark Elves were defeated, Balder used his powers to teleport himself to Midgard, to alert his brother of the dangers Asgard was facing. -O All-Father, we hast come to inform thou of the sudden invasion we art facing. - Valkyrie said, getting off Aragorn. -What is the matter, Brunnhilde? - Odin asked, standing up from his throne. -We art being raided. - Sif continued. -Dark Elves and Frost Giants. And a mechanical being who looks like Thor. - -Frigga was right all along… - The man said, shaking his head. -What about, All-Father? - -There is this prophecy… The end of the Universe. - Odin closed his eyes. -Frigga had told me about it but I never listened! Asgard is facing great danger. We will need every ally we can get. - -I would like to talk to Thor Odinson, prithee. - Balder said once the Avengers Mansion’s door was opened. -Um… Who are you? - Wiccan asked, looking at the weird looking young man standing at the door. -I am Balder Odinson, God of Light and Prophecy. - The man nodded. -Uh… Wait, so you’re Thor’s brother?! And you’re nice?! How come I never knew that?! - -This is of great importance to mine realm, and mine brother’s. If thou couldst get Thor here… - -Yes… Yes… - Billy nodded. As soon as he turned around he ran away from the door. -TEDDY!!! THOR HAS A GOOD BROTHER AND HE IS ON OUR DOOR!!! - -What did Loki do now? - Thor asked, walking to the door after hearing Balder was looking for him. -'Twas not him this time, brother. 'Twas a mechanical being looking like thou at first… And then we started to be invaded by Frost Giants and Dark Elves. - -Are you completely sure this wasn’t Loki, brother? - -Completely. - Balder nodded. -This is important… We will need as much help as we can get. - -I will not put my friends’ lives in jeopardy. I have already done that, I will not do it again. This time I will face it alone. - -As thou wish, my brother. - The young man shrugged, and started creating an enchanted fog to transport Thor from Earth to the Bifrost Bridge. -Wait, what about Heimdall? Can’t he take us back? - -He is gone, brother… - Balder said, almost ready to teleport them. Suddenly, another young man jumped into the fog, as Hulkling came out of the bush he was hiding it and tried to reach for him. -BILLY NO! - The shapeshifter tried to scream, but it was too late. -Why is he so stubborn?! - He yelled to himself. -William!!! - Thor exclaimed after he saw Wiccan next to him on the Bridge. -What are you doing here?! - -If this is as bad as Balder says, I will not let you go alone. - The teenager shook his head. -You are just sixteen years old!!! - -Brother, I am just nineteen. Age is not important. - Balder shook his head. -So what can you do? - -Well… I have electrokinesis and chaos magic reality warping… But that only works when I wish for something too hard. - -Thou shouldst start wishing. - Balder raised his eyebrows before running towards the castle. -What? - Jane Foster shook her head. -Asgard is in danger? - -Isn’t it always? - Darcy commented taking a sip of her coffee. -Yes… And… And Thor’s brother… - Hulkling was about to continue when Dr. Selvig interrupted him. -LOKI?! Is he here?! - -No, he is not. His other brother. The good one. - -He has another brother? - Darcy asked, looking up at Jane. -Is he as hot as him? - -I didn’t meet him… - Jane shook her head again. -Anyway… No… I am not willing to do anything. Thor and I’s relationship cannot work. I am dating Richard and that’s it. I can’t do anything. - -Look, I am not asking you to make up. I just need your brains… As creepy as it sounds. - -Why are you so interested, tho? - Ian Boothby asked. -Because my boyfriend is in Asgard too. He decided to play hero and just went with them! - Hulkling shook his head. -Oh, once they get in touch with Asgardians they either get heartbroken or crazy. - Darcy shrugged. -Thank you! - Teddy put his hands on his head. -Look… Just because I’ve kinda been in your place before… And because I owe those people my life… I will help you. - Jane sighed. -Just please don’t tell Richard. - -Your secret is safe with me. - Teddy smiled widely. -They’re on their way. - Thor informed, running back to the battle. -Who? - Billy asked, shooting lightning bolts at the invaders. -I am pretty sure Thor meant us… - Thor Girl commented, descending to the battle next to Beta Ray Bill. -And who are you? - Wiccan asked, looking up at them. -We’re the Thor Corps. - -WATCH OUT! - Billy exclaimed, shooting a lightning bolt at a Jotun who was about to attack Tarene. -How do you do it without a hammer? - Beta Ray Bill asked, surprisedly. -Well, I inherited these powers… I’m a mutant. - -And I just had an idea… - Tarene smiled. Karnilla walked inside the Throne Room and smirked at Odin. -All-Father… - -Karnilla… - Odin murmured, looking at the witch. -What art thou doing here, witch? - -Oh… Just claiming what is mine! - The woman smiled evilly, firing a blast at the King. -Odin Borson, thou art being overthrown… By Queen Karnilla!!! - Gallery FandralVolstaggLokiVsJotunLights.png|"Oh, I am flattered!" BalderVsDarkElvesLights.png|Balder using his light powers against the Dark Elves SifValkyrie&OdinLights.png|"O All-Father, we hast come to inform thou of the sudden invasion we art facing." BalderMeetsWiccanLights.png|"Uh… Wait, so you’re Thor’s brother?! And you’re nice?! How come I never knew that?!" WiccanGoestoAsgardLights.png|"BILLY NO!" Balder&WiccanLights.png|Wiccan and Balder vs Jotuns and Dark Elves WiccanSavesBRBLights.png|"WATCH OUT!" Odin_Borson_(Earth-1010)_002.png|"Karnilla…" KarnillaVsOdinLights.png|"Oh… Just claiming what is mine!" TheKingHasBeenOverthrownLights.png|"Odin Borson, thou art being overthrown… By Queen Karnilla!!!" Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Season Four Category:Assemble! Ragnarok Arc Category:Fandral (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Eir (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Warriors Three (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Volstagg (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Hogun (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Loki Laufeyson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Brunnhilde (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Sif (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Balder Odinson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Aragorn (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Odin Borson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:William Kaplan (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Young Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Dorrek VIII (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Thor Odinson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jane Foster (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Darcy Lewis (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Erik Selvig (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ian Boothby (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Tarene (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Beta Ray Bill (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Thor Corps (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Karnilla (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Frigga (Earth-1010)/Appearances